Blood Red
by ItachiUchihaPwns
Summary: The mere sight of him was enough to make any human lust. The thing is, he only had eyes for one and that wasn't about to change...Warnings in story. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction...please be gentle.
1. Enter Him

ItachiUchihaPwns: ImperalMint told me that I should give writing a try so here is my sad attempt at a story. I love yaoi so I will try my hand at writing one. I will rate it 'M' to be safe I tend to be overly imaginative when I describe blood and whatnot... This is my first fanfic ever...please be gentle...

Itachi: Vampires, werewolves, witches, and the like are ALL usually in what she writes...Her poems are quite morbid...

Sai: This is an AU also people. You will eb seeing a lot of strang groups of Ninja working together in this fic and Akatsuki isnt a bad organization it is a town full of people who are different than others.

Sasuke: Fits you to a 'T' eh Aniki?

Itachi: Hn...

ItachiUchihaPwns: Naruto disclaimer please.

Naruto: ItachiUchihaPwns (I.U.P) Does not Own Naruto or any of its characters. Sue her and get pocket lint and a piece of gum.

ItachiUchihaPwns: sighs Anyways...lets get on with this sad excuse of a story shall we?

Summary: The mere sight of him was enough to make any human lust. The thing is, he only had eyes for one and that wasn't about to change...

Warnings: Shonen-ai, sorta death, Yaoi, fluff, vampirism, violence, language, alcoholism, some drug use, and sexual themes and situations. Oh and Mpreg.

Male pregnancy is common in my story so it isnt going to be a big deal.

Pairings: Itachi/Naruto (main), Sasuke/Naruto (brief may be considered one-sided), Kakashi/Iruka (maybe), Itachi/Deidara (one-sided), Deidara/Sasori (maybe), Deidara/Tobi (maybe). Any pairings I should put in here let me know!

Let it commence

October 31st was a day that most love...Naruto however wasn't one of them. He hated Halloween with every fiber in his being, ever since He died.

Flashback type thing

It was Halloween two years prior that made Naruto hate the holiday. He was out with his boyfriend at a party when all of a sudden his boyfriend was ripped away from him by a guy with long red hair who took his 'prey' and ripped into his neck greedily.

"NO!! ITACHI!!" Naruto screamed as he watched the love of his life be pretty much killed. "Naru...Naru...run far run fast, get away while you can..." Itachi whispered while his life blood was sucked out of his throat. "I...love...you Naru...be strong..." he finished as all went black.

"Itachi..." Naruto sniffled as his loves body was abruptly dropped onto the hard ground and the red haired fiend was comming straight for Naruto who panicked and grabbed a kunai and thrust it at the fiend. He got the fiend in the throat, it screamed and dissolved, seemingly in defeat, but it was just a ruse. It was playing with Naruto, who walked over to his loves corpse and held on tight, tears streaming down his face as he clutched Itachi to his chest.

"Itachi..please hold on love...I will get you medical help...Tsunade-baa-chan will help you I know she will." Naruto said as he stood up and lifted Itachi gently off the ground. He then took off in the general direction of Hokage tower. He ran through the doors and into Tsunades office. "Tsunade!! Tsunade help please!! Its Itachi!! He's hurt!! Help him please!! I don't want to lose him!!" Naruto cried nearly hysterical.

"What is this some kind of sick joke Naruto? Its Halloween for cripes sake!" Tsunade said venom on her voice and sake on her breath. "It isn't a joke Tsunade! Hes been hurt badly! You have to help him! Please!! I am begging you!! I don't want to lose him, not like the others!" Naruto begged her to help. She got up and walked over to Naruto who had his boyfriend of three years in his arms, there was blood dripping on the carpet of her office. When she saw the state the raven was in she nearly fainted. 'So he has returned...poor Itachi, he didn't deserve to die like this.' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Give Itachi 'ere Naruto. I will take him to the hospital room, we will need to work on him and you are not allowed to be in the room when we do so. I am very sorry Gaki, but this is how it has to be done. Even though you are the next Hokage, you cannot be in the room when it involves the one you cherish more than life itself. I will contact you when he awakens or I will contact you if he fails to respond to our treatments. Either way, you will know if he is alive, or dead." Tsunade said while taking the raven from the boys arms and walking into a room with him.

When she turned around to tell Naruto to leave her office she was shocked by what she saw...Naruto was nearly covered in Itachis blood. It was in his hair, on his hands, pants, shirt...that isn't what shocked her...what shocked her was that Naruto was rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs crying about how it was his fault that Itachi got hurt and now his blood was on his hands. Tsunade walked over to Naruto. "I am very sorry to have to do this to you Gaki, but I must to make sure you stay sane for the sake of the village!" she said as she put a sleep jutsu on Naruto and then took him to another examination room, she lay him gently on the bed and then walked out.

"Sakura, I need you to keep an eye on Naruto he was hysterical, I had to put a sleep jutsu on him to get him to fall asleep. I need you to go to his apartment and get some clean clothes for him, then come back here and change his clothes and wash tthe blood off of him. The sleep jutsu I put on him is strong enough that he will not wake for a few days. At least then we will know why Itachi was the one taken from us and not another person." Tsunade said. "Yes, Sensei." Sakura said with a bow. She turned and left. She came back about half an hour later with a clean set of clothing for Naruto and she had grabbed some for Itachi as well in case he woke up. She dropped the ravens clothes off in his room and then she walked into Narutos room and gasped at what she saw. Naruto was COVERED in blood. She picked him up and then took him to the shower room ajoined to the room he was in and bathed him. She then clothed him and laid him back down in the bed.

"Sensei, what happened to Naruto and Itachi? Why were they both covered in blood?" Sakura asked as she walked into her senseis office. "Itachi was attacked by Him! He returned and chose to take Itachi, why not someone else? Why the one who made Naruto happy? Is He trying to destroy what happiness Naruto has? He is no better than Orochimaru! Poor poor Naruto...I am so sorry, there is nothing I can do to save him...I cannot stop the changes." Tsunade said. "What do you mean there is nothing you can do!? You are the best medical nin out there!! You have to be able to do something!! Don't give up on Narutos happiness!! You are better than this!" Sakura yelled at her Sensei. "Calm down child! He is going to become one of Them! He was chosen by Him to be made into one! I cannot stop the changes once they have started! Itachi will still 'live' but not be alive." Tsunade said.

Sakura gasped. "Do you mean...what I think you mean? You mean He came back and did this to Itachi? You mean He is the one who is trying to destroy Narutos happiness? I thought He loved Naruto. I shall never forgive Him." Sakura said while looking angry.

The next day

Tsunade walked into Itachis room and looked at the elder raven. "Itachi, I shall not tell Naruto what you are to become. You can tell Naruto yourself. I shall protect Naruto with my life as will the rest of the village. He shall not be harned by Him. We must rise to protect your special person when you cannot. I don't think you can hear me but congrats, your to be a father. Naruto is pregnant. I will tell him the news when he asks me what is the matter. Oh and another thing, we found his older brother Deidara. He is in Iwa, he was sold there by his mother, she didn't want him. We are in the process of getting him to come here to see if he can helkp the only brother he has out at all." she said. She then walked out of his room and into Narutos. Her Gaki was still sound asleep he looked...peaceful, which she knew would shatter once he found out that He was back and that it was Him who attacked Itachi and made him into one of Them.

"Gaki, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She said as she shook her head and walked out of Narutos room and back into her office. Shaking herself out of her thoughts about Him, she called all the able bodied Chunnin and Jounin to her office. When they all arrived she looked at them and told them they had a mission.

"Your mission is as follows. Two of you, a Jounin and a Chunnin need to head to Iwa and fetch Deidara Uzumaki. He is the only one that I can think can help Naruto. Iruka and Kakashi, I choose you two for this part. Kiba you and Akamaru find Shikamaru and Hinata and head to Mist Village and contact Zabuza and Haku its time to ask them for help this time. Shino, find Choji and TenTen you head to Sound and fetch our contact Kabuto there. Jiraiya, you take Neji and Lee to Akatsuki village and get Konan we need her and her brother Pein. Once you convince her to help her brother will come along also. Ino find Anko and Asuma. You three need to find Kisame Hoskigaki and ask for his aid also. Ebisu, Fugaku, you two go find Gai and then you three will be headed to Sand to get Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Kurenai go find Sasuke and Shisui and go to Tea and find Kimomaru he will aid us greatly. Shizune and Sai I need you two to go to Sand Villages off camp and get Sasori to help us also. All of the rest of you guard the Village and make sure no more harm befalls your future Rokudaime. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Tsunade asked. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Kakashi/Iruka

"So we have to be the ones to fetch Deidara Uzumaki, why do you think she sent us and not Naruto himself?" Iruka asked. "Iruka, she isn't sending Naruto because he is injured and something bad has happened for her to be doing this all at the same time. The fact that we are seeking an Iwa ninja is amazing in my opinion, but blood is thicker than water I suppose. Shall we get ready and then head out the sooner we leave the sooner we return." Kakashi said. "Yes, lets get our stuff ready and meet at the gate in an hours time. See you there." Iruka said.

They got their stuff packed and then met at the gate. "shall we do this the quick way or the slow way?" Kakashi said. "The quick way. I myself do not wish to stay in Rock Country longer than necessary." Iruak said. "Alright then, lets do it this way. Climb on my back I will use a jutsu to get us there quickly. You have the picture of what Deidara looks like right?" Kakashi asked. "Yes I do. I will show it to you when we get there." Iruka said as he climbed on the Jounins back and held on tight as to not fall off during the trasport jutsu. They arrived in Iwa within seconds. "Here is the picture Kakashi." Iruka said as he held up a picture of a very feminine looking boy with bright blue eyes and blone hair covering half his face and the rest was in a ponytail high on his head.

They walk around town for a while then they spot him. Kakashi walks up to Deidara. Deidara looks up from his chess game and smiles. Then he notices their headbands. "What do you want Konoha-scum, un?" Deidara asked. Iruka walked out from behind Kakashi and held out a picture of Deidara as a young child of about three and Naruto at one. Deidaras eyes widened. "Where did you get this picture?! This is me...and my little brother, un." He said. "Naruto Uzumaki is your little brother and he needs your help, Deidara-san. He is in grave danger. The Hokage sent us here to get you so you can help him, he is going to need you. If not he could be lost to us forever." Iruka said looking grim. Deidara jumped up. "Well why didn't you just say so in the first place, un. If its for my brother I will do anything, un. Take me to him, un." He said. Kakashi and Iruka smiled warmly at Deidara. "Thank you so much, its going to mean a lot to Naruto, I just know it!" Iruka said with a smile on his face.

Deidara went and packed his things and gave the Kage of Iwa his headband. "I am going to Konoha, my home village. My little brother is in danger, and needs my help, un. I am going to be joining the ranks of Konoha now, un. I bid you farewell, un." Deidara said with a bow as he left the Kages office with a bow. "Lets get going, un! I wanna see my little brother again, un!" he said as he turned to Kakashi and Iruka. "This is going to mean the world to Naruto, thank you so much for coming with us, Deidara-san." Iruka said. Kakashi just looked at Iruka and Deidara."Well lets go guys. Can't keep Naruto waiting too long, right?" Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Well they think he grinned, with the mask it was kinda hard to tell.

"What are your names and ninja ranks, un? My name is Deidara Uzumaki, rank Jounin, un. I specialize in explosives and flying, un." Deidara said. "Iruka Umino, Rank Chuunin. Close combat specialist also good with traps." Iruka said. "Kakashi Hatake, Rank Jounin. Sharingan user also known as the 'copy-cat' ninja." Kakashi said. Their walk to Konoha was interesting to say the least. Deidara kept randomly blowing things up and laughing about it. They made it to Konoha in a few hours they got there at nightfall. "Well lets take you to see your brother." Iruka said as they stopped in front of Hokage tower. "My little brother is Hokage, un?" Deidara asked amazed. "No, well, not yet anyway. He is going to be our Rokudaime Hokage. The sixth, when Tsunade retires he takes over. He is just in the hospital here right now, along with his boyfriend of three years." Kakashi said as they walked in and took Deidara to see the Hokage.

"Hokaga-sama. This is Deidara Uzumaki. He wishes to join the ranks of Konoha ninja. He is unique individual." Iruka said. "Indeed he is Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. "My name is Deidara Uzumaki, I am an explosives expert, rank Jounin, un." Deidara said with a bow. Tsunade stood up and went over to the drawer. She pulled out a black headband witht he leaf symbol on it and tossed it to Deidara. "Welcome back to Konoha, kid." She said. "I am not a kid, un! I am 19 years old, un!" Deidara said with a growl. "I know, but you are still a kid compared to me." Tsunade said.

Deidara tied his new headband to his forehead and then he was lead into the room his little brother was sleeping in.

Kiba/Shika/Hina

They had made it to Mist very fast, not only that but they had found both Haku and Zabuza and both were willing to help Naruto and the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

They were all headed back to Konoha. "What exactly happened that your Hokage sent you to find us?" Haku asked. "Itachi was attacked by Him, and Naruto is unconscious, he has no idea what happened on Halloween." Kiba said. "Arf, arf" Akamaru said. "Naruto is going to be okay though, right, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. "Of course he is going to be okay Hinata, Naruto is stubburn like that." Kiba said. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

They walked and made it back to Konoha the next morning. They had stopped to eat and rest then they camped out and then continued to walk to Konoha. When they reached the gates they all ran towards Hokage Tower and then inside where they were all greeted by a very feminine young man. "Hello, un. I am Deidara Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumakis older brother, un. What are your relations to my little brother, un?" He asked. "Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara Zabuza and Haku Mamochi. Very good friends of your brothers. He is almost like family to all of us." Kiba said. Deidara let them pass. Then they all talked to Tsunade.

Shino/Choji/TenTen

"Why were we the ones sent to the snakes lair again?" TenTen whined. "Because we know our way around it and Kabuto is waiting just ouitside the gates for us." Shino said. Kabuto saw them when they arrived and then they were all on their way back to Konoha to help their Hokage and future Hokage.

Ebisu/Fugaku/Gai

They make it to Sand within a few hours of leaving and all three of the sand siblings are willing to help their friend and fellow village. They all head out and once it starts getting dark they stop and camp fpr the night and arrive the next morning.

Jiraiya/Neji/Lee

They head to the Akatsuki Village and seek out Konan, she isn't hard to spot seeing as she has bright blue hair. They talk her into going to help out Konoha and Pein says "If she goes, I go also. We are siblings and work veyr well together." The five of them leave Akatsuki village and head back towards Konoha. The sun starts to set and they set up a make shift camp and sleep for the night. They continue their trek to Konoha in the morning and make it there a little past lunch time.

Ino/Anko/Asuma

They wander around the various small villages that line the border between Mist and Konoha and they come across Kisame who is camping at the time. They wake him up and ask if he is willing to help Konoha and their future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Once Narutos name leaves their lips he is packing and soon he is readyu to go. They walk for a while and then they arrive back in Konoha and head to the Hokage tower also to speak with Tsunade.

Kurenai/Sasuke/Shisui

They have their work cut out for them. They find Kimomaru resting in the Medical Village outside of Konoha. They ask for his help and he gladly gives it on behalf of a friend. He cherishes Naruto and was very glad that they came to him for help. He was fully rested and ready to got he next day. They had to keep resting every now and then but they said it was worth it They got back to Konoha a few hours before Naruto was to wake up.

Shizune/Sai

Shizune and Sai just teleported to where Sasori was and asked for his aid. At first he wasnt willing. Then he heard Deidara, Tobi, Naruto and Kabuto were all there and he decided he would come along. He couldn't just 'poof' there like they could though and they had to walk back to Konoha. They walked and arrived three hours before Naruto woke up.

Naruto

"ITACHI!!" He woke up sceaming with tears running down his face. "ITACHI!!" he cried out again. Deidara rushed into the room where his little brother was crying. "Naruto calm down, un! Itachi is sleeping, un!" Deidara said. "Wh-who're you?" Naruto asked while sniffling. "Its me, un. Deidara, un. Your aniki, un." Deidara said. Narutos eyes widened. "An-aniki!!" he cried as he glomped Deidara like a life line. As this was going on everyone else was briefed on why they were callled here or why they were chosen to help.

TBC

I.U.P: Well what you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue?

Itachi: I bet they are all curious as to whom 'He' is.

Sasuke: Yes I bet they are.

Naruto: Well if they want to know who 'He' is, they will just have to press that little purpleish button down there and reveiw.

I.U.P: Reviews are good, flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. Hope to see you soon! Thanks for reading the first chapter. 


	2. He is Revealed!

I.U.P: Heres chapter Two...Hope you like it...

Itachi: Hmmm...she didnt think that people would actually like her writing...

Sasuke: Maybe you will find out who 'He' is...Kukuku

Naruto: ItachiUchihaPwns does not own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto. She makes no money off of this work of fiction.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, sorta death, Yaoi, fluff, vampirism, violence, alcoholism, some drug use, and sexual themes and situations. Oh and Mpreg.

Pairings: Itachi/Naruto (main), Sasuke/Naruto (brief may be considered one-sided), Kakashi/Iruka (maybe), Itachi/Deidara (one-sided), Deidara/Sasori (maybe), Deidara/Tobi (maybe). Any pairings I should put in here let me know!

Sai: Lets get on with the chapter now shall we?

Previously on Blood Red:

"ITACHI!!" He woke up sceaming with tears running down his face. "ITACHI!!" he cried out again. Deidara rushed into the room where his little brother was crying. "Naruto calm down, un! Itachi is sleeping, un!" Deidara said. "Wh-who're you?" Naruto asked while sniffling. "Its me, un. Deidara, un. Your aniki, un." Deidara said. Narutos eyes widened. "An-aniki!!" he cried as he glomped Deidara like a life line. As this was going on everyone else was briefed on why they were callled here or why they were chosen to help.

"Now Kakashi and Iruka you two were chosen to get Narutos older brother Deidara which you did extremely fast, hence why I chose you two for that portion of the mission. Now I shall explain to the rest of you why we have asked for your aid. He has come back, He has decided to destroy Narutos happiness by making the one that Naruto loves into one of Them. Naruto, however is stronger than that, He shall not win. Narutos heart and his love for Itachi will get them both through this tough ordeal. Zabuza and Kisame, I had asked for your aid for a good reason. I want you two to make sure that He doesnt come back and try anything with Naruto. I want you two to guard his room at all times. Follow him where ever he goes. Haku I want you and Kimomaru to help us in the hospital. You are both excellent medical nin and we can use your expertise. Deidara is already doing what he needs to do. He is to keep Naruto from having a mental breakdown over Itachi. He is also there as a shoulder to cry on adn as family for the news that I am going to be telling him soon. Kabuto you excell in finding out what the enemy is like. Find as much information on Him as you can and report back to me as often as necessary. Konan you and Pein excell in paper jutsu, I need you two to help get the new Genin ready for the exams and make them see that they are needed for their future Rokudaimes protection from Him. Gaara, I need you to help with the Northern Gate in case He tries to come back through there, your sand will be very effective against him. Temari I need you on the Eastern Gate with a team that I shall name in a few minutes. Kakuro you shall be on the Western Gate with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Temari your team shall consist of Hinata, Neji and Sai. Gaara your back up shall be Sakura, Myself, and Shizune. At the main gate and all throughout the village the rest shall be dispersed to make sure that He does not harm our future Hokage. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, what shall Iruka and myself do?" Kakashi asked. "You two shall help Deidara in comforting Naruto, I need to tell him whats going on in his body right now." Tsunade said as she got up and started walking toward Narutos room. Kakashi and Iruka followed. Iruka saw the state his adoptive son was in and went into 'mode:mother hen'. "Naruto are you feeling alright?" Iruka asked. "NO! How can I be alright?! My lover is dying!! And there is nothing I can do!!" Naruto cried as he burst into tears again. "Naruto, Gaki calm down. I need you to calm down. I need ot tell you something. It involves yourself and your lover." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto. He took a few deep breaths and then looked at Tsunade. "Ok, what is it you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Naruto, this may come as a shock to you, but you are pregnant. Itachi and you are going to be parents. Congrats Gaki." Tsunade said. She waited for an explosion, it never came. SHe looked up to see a smile on Narutos face. "I-I-I'm gonna have a baby? Itachi and I can have children? I am so happy! I can't wait till he gets better!! I wanna tell him!" he said excitedly. Deidara smiled as did Kakashi and Iruka. "Iruka, Kakashi you guys are gonna be grandparents! Aniki youre gonna be an uncle!!" Naruto said happily. "When can I see Itachi?" he finished.

"Naruto, there is no easy way to tell you this...but Itachi has been turned into one of Them, by Him. He came back and made Itachi into one of Them I dont know why He did it, but He did." Tsunade said. Narutos face darkened. "You mean to tell me, that god damn fucking vampire Kyuubi is behind this? WHy would he do this to me? I thought he saw me as a human brother, why would he ruin my happiness like this..." he growled. "I'm gonna kill him. That good for nothing god forsaken fucking vampire will pay! I am not going to sit idly by as the love of my life is ripped into darkness by someone who I thought of as family! That stops now! He will die, even if I dont do the final blow that vampire is DEAD!" he finished.

"Naru, Naru calm down, this isnt good for the baby, un. Please, un. Calm down, think of your baby, un." Deidara said. Narutos face softened when he remembered that he was pregnant, "Mark my words, once I can I WILL kill that good for nothing vampire for what he has done to my family!" he said.

Fast forward to present day

There is the beginning of the story of love lost and gained. Itachi disappeared for a few months and Naruto had his child, it was a strong baby boy. He named him Keosuke. The baby had black hair with blonde bangs and black eyes. Naruto was heart broken because the love of his life had vanished, but he tried to hide it behind a mask. He sought out love in the arms of Sasuke, Itachis younger brother. It didnt work and they broke up a few weeks after getting together. 'Because he isnt Itachi. Itachi where are you, I miss you so much. I love you.' Naruto thought to himself.

Their child was going to be staying in Hokage Tower with his chichue cause he didnt have a father at home to care for him. Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage a few months after Keosuke turned one. They never marked Itachi as a missing nin cause they knew that he would be back.

At the gate a lone man stood a cloak covering his face no one could tell he was crying because the sky had decided to cry with him. After a year and a half away from his love, he was finally back and soon he hoped that he would be welcome into the arms of the one he had to leave behind. The one he had to protect from what he had been going through. 'I still hope he loves me. I want him back, I will have to tell him why I left in the first place, I know he knew I was turning into a vampire, he just didnt know what I was going to be going through. He brother welcomed my fangs and has joined me as a vampire also, I wonder how Naruto is going to take both his lover and his brother being vampires. Still I feel awful because I had to seduce Deidara for his blood, but none-the-less I got what I needed to turn fully and stay around for my love Naruto.' the man thought.

"Itachi-sama, do you think Naruto will forgive me for what we did, un? I am his brother and I pretty much took advantage of you while you were turning, I knew what I wanted you to do cause I wanted to be a vampire also, un. I hope it doesnt hurt him too much, un." Deidara said. "Yes, I know he will forgive us. It is what needed to be done for me to stay alive. He will understand. And from what I heard he was with my younger brother just as long as you were with me so he cant say too much anyway. Lets go to see the Hokage, they will know what to do about our predicament." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and they headed to the Hokage Tower.

"Keosuke Dei Uchiha get your butt back here right now! Give that back to chichue! Chichue needs that for work. Please Keosuke? You dont want your chichue to tell your daddy how bad you have been since he left do you?" Naruto was heard scolding a child. Itachi was shocked, Naruto had named their son Keosuke, the name that he had chosen for his first born son. e was happy. They knocked on the door and waited to see if Naruto would let them in.

"Enter." Naruto said. "Keosuke, sit over there on the couch while chichue deals with these people okay?" he finished. "Otay, chichue. I don wanna get in twubles wif dada, I'll be good now." Keosuke said as he sat down and was quiet. Itachi and Deidara walked into the Hokages office and bowed. "Will you please remove your hoods?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Hokage-sama" Itachi and Deidara said with a bow. As they stood back up and removed their hoods. "Aniki!!" Naruto said as he ran up to his older brother and hugged him. Deidara removed his first so thats why Naruto saw him first. "We wish to rejoin the village Hokage-sama, un." Deidara said. "yes, yes of course, Aniki. Heres your headband. Welcome back. Wait...Itachi is with you right?" Naruto asked hopefullness lacing his voice. "Yes, Hokage-sama I am indeed here." Itachi said from the side.

Naruto turned to the side and gasped at how much more beautiful Itachi had become in the time he was gone. His eyes were no longer black instead they were red like the Sharingan that runs through his veins. "It-Itachi...I love you so much...Why did you leave me like that? I thought you had died!" Naruto said near tears.

"Naru-koi, I had to leave if I was to turn fully without killing you or our child. I needed the blood of someone close to you since I couldnt get yours due to your pregnancy and I had to take Deidaras, he is now a vampire also. I am very sorry for that." Itachi said witha bow. "Its okay, Itachi I understand why you did it. I love you no matter what, and now that you are back, I will never let you go again. I want to be with you for the remanider of time. Will you let me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, nothing would make me happier, Naruto. I will just as soon as I can. I will do it this coming Halloween, if that is alright with you?" Itachi asked. "Yes, of course I shall wait till then. Thanl you for coming back to me and here is your headband also. I love you so much. Can you take Keosuke home for me I have to do a bit more paperwork and I know nothing bad will happen with you andf Deidara guarding him." Naruto said.

"Yes, of course I will. Nothing would make me happier than to hold my son in my own arms and not have to watch from afar." Itachi said. "Keosuke, this is your father Itachi, Itachi your son Keosuke. Be nice to each other I shall be home soon." Naruto said as he got up and grabbed Keosuke then walked over to Itachi and handed his son to him. "BE good Keosuke. I shall be home in about an hour." he finished.

"I will chichue." Keosuke said as he was handed to his father. "I wuv yoo dada!" he said as he chibi glomped Itachi. Itachi smiled and hugged his son back. "I love you too, Keosuke. Lets go home. Chichue will be done soon." Itachi said and with that Deidara, Itachi and Keosuke left the Hokage Tower and headed home.

Naruto finished reinstating both Itachi and Deidara as ninja of Konoha and then he headed home for the night. He heard laughter filtering throught the mansion as he walked in the front door and couldnt help but smile. HIs family was together again, no matter how short a time, he was going to make the most of it. Kyuubi was watching from the shadows. 'Kukuku soon Itachi my pet you shall be mine, and mine alone!' Kyuubi thought to himself.

TBC

Itachi: Well what you think? Was it who you thought it was going to be?

Naruto: Heh I knew that fox was gonna be a bad guy here, I just didnt think he was gonna be a vampire.

Sasuke: Hn, I had Naruto for a short amount of time. I guess I should be happy.

I.U.P: Well? What you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue??

Jiraiya: In any case press that purpleish button and review. goes back to writing Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi Edition

I.U.P: Until next time!! 


	3. The Fight? Say what now?

ItachiUchihaPwns: Well heres chapter three!! I hope the story is still good...

Itachi: Of course it is, I get to be with Naruto...

Kyuubi: I love being the bad guy here...kukuku

Naruto: ItachiUchihaPwns does not own Naruto if she did it would not be a childrens show.

Deidara: Lets get on with it shall we, un?

Warnings: Shonen-ai, sorta death, Yaoi, fluff, vampirism, violence, alcoholism, some drug use, and sexual themes and situations. Oh and Mpreg.

Pairings: Itachi/Naruto (main), Sasuke/Naruto (brief may be considered one-sided), Kakashi/Iruka, Itachi/Deidara (one-sided), Deidara/Tobi. Any pairings I should put in here let me know!

Previously...

Naruto finished reinstating both Itachi and Deidara as ninja of Konoha and then he headed home for the night. He heard laughter filtering throught the mansion as he walked in the front door and couldnt help but smile. HIs family was together again, no matter how short a time, he was going to make the most of it. Kyuubi was watching from the shadows. 'Kukuku soon Itachi my pet you shall be mine, and mine alone!' Kyuubi thought to himself.

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"Chichue!!" Keosuke cried as he launched himself at Naruto as he walked in the door to the small house he had inherited from his father.

"Itachi, love it is so good to have you back. I don't want to lose you again, no matter how short the time apart may be, I missed you dearly. I know why Deidara is a vampire and I am not upset, because you see, while you were gone I succumbed to the need to be near some one and got with Sasuke-teme. Good thing i was already pregnant, I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten pregnant by him." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at his lover and child.

"I love you too Naruto, I want to be with you from now on. Marry me?" Itachi said as he got down on one knee in front of Naruto with Deidara and Keosuke in the room. "Nothing would make me happier Ita-koi. I said before that I wish to be with you for the remainder of time. Being married will just make it even better and happier. I can't wait to have our next child." Naruto said with a smile as Itachi put a ring on his finger and then stood up and kissed Naruto.

"Kawaii, un!" Deidara cried as he glomped Itachi and Naruto as they kissed causing them to have to kiss longer, not that they minded. When they pulled apart they both smiled and then hugged. "Chichue!! Da da happy!! Unca Dei is here too yays!! Big famwy! Happy!!" Keosuke cried as he chibi glomped his fathers leg.

Naruto and Itachi both smiled. "So, Itachi when is the wedding going to be? I knew that you were going to be coming back and stealing Naruto-kun away from me and marry him, but I didnt think that you would do it this soon." Sasuke said as he walked in through the front door followed by Tobi and Sasori.

"Danna!!" Tobi cried as he launched himself at Deidara. "I missed you Danna! Why did you leave me with this crazy guy?" He finished. "Tobi-kun, un! I missed you, un! I didn't think you would be able to find me here, un." Deidara said while hugging Tobi. "Sasuke-teme led me to you. I just described you and he brought me here and viola here you are! I missed you so much Deidara-danna!!" Tobi said as he hugged even tighter and then kissed Deidara on the cheek.

"Hello, little brother. I belive that Naru-koi told you that we had planned on getting married a few years ago, but we didnt get a achance too cause of Kyuubis attack on me that caused me to turn into a vampire. I am glad that I have my koi back and I am also glad that we plan on having more children. Keosuke will not be our only child for very long." Itachi said. "As for the date, two weeks from tomorrow at sunset on Hokage Mountain." Naruto said before Itachi got a chance to.

Kyuubis eyes widend he knew Itachi wanted to marry Naruto, he just didnt think Naruto would want Itachi any more because of the fact that he is a vampire. What Kyuubi failed to notice was the fact that he had flared his chakra and Naruto had vanished from inside the house. Naruto appeared behind Kyuubi and stabbed a silver blade through his heart. "Die you vampire scum. Die for what you did to me and Itachi. Die for harming my lover and die for trying to steal him from me, you sadistic fucking sick minded psychotic son of a bitch! I thought of you as like a brother and you repay me by harming the one I love more than life itself! You shall not walk away from here tonight. Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a blood red rasengan into the chest of Kyuubi burning a gaping hole there and causing the vampire to scream in pain.

Kyuubis scream was heard by Itachi and Deidara and they ran out to find the location of where it was coming from. When they got there they saw Kyuubi with a sword and a gaping hole in his chest trying to fight their Hokage along with a lot of people from the village and some of Narutos friends. "Naruto stay away from him! He will bite you!!" Itachi screamed as his lover launched another attack at Kyuubi.

"Rasengan!" Naruto.

"Chidori!" Sasuke.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi. (whered he come from?)

"Puppet Death Dance!" Sasori.

"Tsukoyomi!" Itachi.

"Katsu!" Deidara.

"Supreme Bucket of Doom!" Tobi.

"Parasitic Insect Jutsu!" Shino.

"Byakugan! Eight Trigram 64 palm!" Neji.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata.

"Twin Headed Wolf!" Kiba.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara.

"Blades of Beath!" Temari.

"Machine One SHot!" Kankuro.

"Water Style: Water SHark Bomb Jutsu!" Kisame.

"Paper Style: Origami Shuriken!" Konan.

"Summoning: Fox Fire!" Pein.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Transgression!" Zabuza.

"Water Style: Water Needles!" Haku.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee.

"Inner Fire Style: Tree Death Embrace!" Sakura.

All the attacks hit the vampire and when the smoke settled, the vampire was no more. Naruto took his sword and sheathed it once more and then went and kissed Itachi on the lips. "No more threats fron Him will ever bother us again. You are now the rightful vampire king my love. I cannot wait to join you in the ranks of vampiric power. Halloween is tomorrow, shall we turn in for the night? Thank you everyone for your help. He is no longer a threat to anyone or anything. We shall let his corpse burn in the light of the sun now. We shall enjoy my reign as the longest reigning Hokage ever." Naruto said with a giant smile on his blood splattered face.

Itachi and Deidara smiled at Naruto and then at everyone else. "Seeing as no one important was injured, as your Hokage I order you all to go home and rest you have the next two months off from missions. You shall still get paid do not worry. I shall see to that. Til next time everyone. The Chuunin exam is in three weeks make sure that if you are a Jounin instructer that if you wish your Genin team entered you train with them HARD. The Forest Of Death is not going to be used this year. They shall make them selves into Chuunin by facing me. If they manage to hit me three times without running out of Chakra I shall make them into Chuunin. If all but one of your Genin students get ranked up your third shall also become a Chuunin as to not have your team change at all. Get your students ready for the exam and I wish you all luck in advancing! Til then bye!" Naruto said as he walked away.

Itachi and everyone else went to their respective homes and went to bed. The next day Naruto goes into his office and notices that there is no paperwork to do. He sighs and goes to ask his secretary why there is nothing for him to do.

"Hokage-sama. You did all the paperwork for this month and half of next months. You have done enough to be able to take a three month vacation. You are three times the Hokage your father was and you are still improving." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Okay, thank you. I shall see you later." Naruto said as he walked out of the office and heade back home to Itachi and Keosuke.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I.U.p: Sorry its so short, I do not have this written in a notebook. I am writing as it comes to me so I write what I can at the time.

Itachi: Look forward to more when she comes up with it.

Sasuke: There should be afew more chapters to this story but we dont know yet.

Deidara: Press the pretty purple button and review, un!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy. And is OOC in the story for a good reason you shall see in the next chapter.

I.U.P: Til next time!! waves 


End file.
